All You Need Is Me
by crystalblue19
Summary: No one else is better for him than her, no one could love him like she can. She's the one that's been there for him his entire life and she'll be damned if she's going to let some little redhead take him away. Female!Pickles/Male!Lammy/Flaky


**Warning for language, gore, and light lemon.**

**Petunia's death is quite stinky. :p Ah, Lammy's male name is Lamin. (Which I'm borrowing from AmI, thank you!)**

**Lammy and Flaky are around eighteen to twenty years old in here, while Mr. Pickles is around twenty-seven to twenty-nine.**

**edited. Added a little bit more detail to Giggles death. :3**

**xXx**

Everything was silent around the large, prestigious mansion. Every furniture and surface was absolutely spotless in the near empty home.

After all, the only ones who ever occupy the house was a young male and the many maids, butlers, and other helpers; his parents almost always being gone on business trips or work to really have time to just hang out at home with their son.

It was starting to become dark and all the helpers have by then long retired to their individual rooms, seeing as there was nothing else to do in the spotless home.

All except one maid with forest green hair and eyes, who stood a couple feet at the entrance, unblinking eyes fixated completely on the shiny wood of the door. A tiny pleasant smile graced her pink lips, posture perfectly straight with her hands folded in front of her politely.

She could have been mistaken for a statue if it wasn't for the slow up and down movements of her chest with each silent breath; instead she looked like a dog patiently waiting the return of their master.

How she found the strength to just stand in one spot in that same position was beyond her. But she refused to move until her master came home. Her slender fingers began to fist into the skirt of her dress with each dreadfully long minute that passed.

He's been coming home later and later with each passing day, obviously something must have captured his attention to keep him from going home to her for this long.

She just sincerely hoped it wasn't another woman again. She would think that he would have been over dating with how the last two had mysteriously disappeared without a word to him.

The violet haired boy was always lonely and seeking companionship with other people considering the absence of his parents. The only one he ever really hanged out with in his house was his faithful maid, Ms. Pickles; who he had given that nickname affectionately when he found out her love to eat pickles all the time.

And since Lamin was the one to give her that name, the maid happily let that stick as her actual name. After all, she was the one closest to him, having taken care of him when he was a kid and she a young teenager just starting work after his parents took her in, she was there for him all the way until now where he was now a young adult, perfectly capable of taking care of himself and yet still enjoyed having her around.

And she enjoyed being the only woman in his life, excluding his mother. 'Cept for the fact that he sees her as a sister and not a lover like she would prefer him to see her as.

That's why it nearly drove her nuts internally when he first began dating and brought home his girlfriend not too long ago. But she merely kept her pleasant smile and treated them with as much courtesy as she was taught to use with guests, all while hiding her grinding teeth and clenching fists; visualizing all the various ways for them to be killed.

Her unmoving form shifted a bit when she heard the melodic ringing of the doorbell, signaling that her master was home. She could barely contain the eagerness in her steps as she practically jogged to the door, unlocking it and pulling it open without a second thought.

"Greetings mas...ter." She barely noticed her little pause, wondering how she even kept her smile in place as her stunned eyes took in the petite redhead clinging to his arm shyly, one hand was grasping his sleeve as the other led down to his hand, their fingers entwined together.

She couldn't help the way her gaze zoomed in on their joined hands, a bit of jealously leaking into her already green eyes.

"Hi, Ms. Pickles! This is my new girlfriend Flaky, isn't she cute?" Lamin greeted eccentrically, oblivious to his maid's envy, he tugged Flaky closer to him, nuzzling her wild red hair with his cheek.

God, she was already sick of the way he was talking about her, like she was so precious. "Yes, I must say she is very cute," she lied smoothly, smile never once wavering. "May I ask how you two met?"

In actuality, she really could care less...

Flaky looked up at the taller male with a blush before looking down at her shoes, Ms. Pickles sneered inwardly at the timid female, it looks like the girl hardly has a backbone. Surely Lamin wouldn't prefer a girl like that over the green haired woman.

Seeing that Flaky was too shy to speak up, Lamin chuckled and rubbed his thumb affectionately over the younger girl's knuckles, making more blood rush to her already rosy cheeks. "Well, we've actually been friends for months now. I've just recently gained the courage to finally ask her out. I've liked her for a long time." His pale cheeks began to take on its own rosy hue as he gazed at her in utter adoration.

A barely noticeable twitch had seemed to taken a liking to the maid's right eye the longer she stared at the sickening display in front of her.

Oh god, gag her with a spoon, or more like gag the little spineless bitch with a spoon, she would love to see that. How come she's never heard of this one before the other two, if he liked her so much..how come he had no problem asking the other two out?

"Master, if I may ask..what about the other two girls? You had the courage to ask them out but not this cute young lady?" Well, it's a good thing she's a master at spitting out fake compliments, neither of them would even suspect about the fact that she was fantasizing of sliding a butchers knife along his girlfriend's pretty little neck, drawing beautiful streams of red to flow out of the horizontal wound.

At the question, Lamin scratched his cheek embarrassedly. "Well, actually they asked me out...and I would feel bad if I told them I liked someone else, so I decided to just give them a chance."

His lips drew up in a smile directed towards the redhead. "Which was fine, since neither them didn't work out at all and only confirmed my feelings even more for Flaky."

"Mm, I'm happy for you two." No she wasn't.

She moved aside so they could enter. "Well, it's getting late, you two should come in. Will someone be coming to pick up Ms. Flaky later?"

Lamin lead Flaky inside, clearing his throat awkwardly. "Um no. She's, uh, going to spend the night."

Ms. Pickles paused after closing the door and just stared questionably at the two. "...oh. Well I hope you use protection master."

It was actually almost comical how their faces practically shot up in flames as soon as the words left her mouth, Flaky squeaked and buried her red face in her boyfriend's sleeve, while Lamin was frantically waving his free hand at the maid. "N-no! It's nothing like that Ms. Pickles! We just want to hang out and play games..not..not what you were thinking of."

Thank god, atleast she knows that she won't be hurling into the porcelain toilet after stabbing the shit out of a teddy bear tonight.

"Oh, that's good." She giggled.

Still blushing and adjusting the collar of his sweater, Lamin sent his maid a shy smile. "Uh, yeah. S-so, we'll be going to my room now. To play games!" He shouted unnecessarily, just in case she got suspicious.

"Alright then. I'll be in my room if you need me," she told him, bowing respectfully towards the two. "It was nice meeting you Ms. Flaky." Not. It was far from nice.

Flaky sent her a friendly smile in return. "It was nice meeting you too, Ms. Pickles." Her voice was so gentle and soft, the green haired woman briefly wondered how that sweet voice would sound with a knife lodged into her gut.

"I hope you will stay with master and make him happy all the time." Yeah right, the only one that can truly make her master happy is herself. Not this little redhead with dandruff.

Her face was practically as red as her hair at the words and turned her head up to smile brightly at the French boy. "I-I will."

She nodded, her forest colored orbs watching them intently as they ascended the stairs, fingers staying firmly tangled together much to her annoyance.

She may not be puking into a toilet tonight but she will be stabbing that teddy bear she keeps in her room, it'll be a good way to imagine different ways to kill the dandruff haired girl.

**xXx**

It's been weeks and that little pest has been over practically everyday. There has even been days where Lamin has slept out to Flaky's house, much to Ms. Pickles chagrin. And what's more annoying is that the little girl has gotten acquainted with the rest of the staff and they basically all approve of her and her relationship with Lamin, making it all the more maddening to the maid.

"Look, isn't the master and his girlfriend so cute?" One of the young maids had whispered to her and the other as the three peeked at the couple twirling around in the living room.

Lamin was currently teaching the flustered Flaky to ballroom dance, more than once she had stumbled and either bumped heads with him or accidentally stepped on his feet. After much stuttering and apologies, Lamin chuckled and decided that a different approach was in order until she got used to the steps.

Now the light redhead was now standing on top of his feet, and without any struggle at all from the male, he easily whisked his girlfriend around, instead of teaching her he was now mostly just having fun taking in her amazed face as she stared down at their feet with wide eyes, being filled with happiness at just a simple dance.

"They are!" Squealed the other, more eccentric maid. "Just look at the way he's staring at her like she's his most precious person," she sighed dreamily. "I wish a guy would look at me like that."

A green eye twitched, these bitches were getting annoying with their little girly conversation. "How long do you two think that this one will last?" She asked the teens, smiling at them.

"I doubt they'll be breaking up anytime soon!" One piped up.

"I think he'll end up marrying her." The other one added in. Ugh, this girl is for sure going on the older maid's hit list just for saying that.

"How do you know that she won't just end up leaving and disappearing like the last two?" She asked, taking in each of their expression, both of them blinking owlishly as they processed her question in their obviously slow brains.

"I..doubt that will happen." One answered finally.

"Yeah, if you've been watching them they get along really well. A lot more than the other two girls, I think a shy girl like Flaky suits his personality best." The other agreed, turning back to look at the couple who were now locked in a kiss, the intimacy in their close dance having got the better of them, Lamin gingerly cradled the redhead's face in his gentle hands, as they swayed slowly to the peaceful melody playing in the background.

Ms. Pickles could only glower from her spot next to the spying maids, for once she actually wanted to see Lamin fuck up.

She really wanted to see him lose his gracefulness for just a split second, a split second that could lead to that timid girl's death.

Oh, she could picture it easily; he would fumble with his steps and accidentally drop his hold on the petite girl, sending her stumbling back until she fell backwards into the open fireplace. She imagined the look of pure horror on his handsome face as he could only watch helpless as his little girlfriend was burnt to a crisp.

Oh, the blood curdling screams that she would release; the type of screams that makes your hair stand on end. Her beautiful porcelain skin would bubble up into disgusting little boils from the burning heat, skin transforming from a paper white to a coal black as the smell of her sizzling flesh flowed up to his sensitive nostrils, causing him to cringe and break out of his shocked state to finally pull her out of the fire, only to see that it was far too late.

The green haired woman than smiled genuinely at the dancing couple, indulging in her homicidal fantasies were the only thing keeping her sane enough so she doesn't go storming in there and murdering the redhead herself.

**xXx**

It seems that Flaky has noticed the way Lamin's mysterious maid always followed them around everywhere when they were at the mansion, always watching them with that unchanging smile.

Her dark emerald eyes followed every single movement from the French boy, staring at him with some type of creepy adoration, like she was obsessed with him and couldn't let him out of her sight for a second.

Every once in a while the shy girl would catch her constant staring, and a flash of confusion and fear would fill those crimson orbs before she quickly covered it up with a hesitant smile and turned back to what she was doing, trying to pretend that the smiling maid wasn't just staring them down.

Good, she was a smart girl to not go complaining about her worries to Lamin like that last girl did.

That little blue haired slut who bitched Lamin out for having a speck of dirt on his face after he came back from playing with his friends, all she did was bitch, bitch about dirt, bitch about how Lamin needs to bathe five times a day like her, bitch about how he shouldn't eat his food too fast and get it everywhere, and bitch about how his creepy maid was always watching them.

Oh, that last one was the last straw, especially when she overheard the germophobic girl grumbling to Lamin about how he should just get rid of the smiling maid. So, Ms. Pickles decided to play the cobalt eyed girl's game and get rid of her before she could convince Lamin to get rid of his long time maid.

Catching her alone one late night - Lamin had taken to going out drinking when he was dating her just to avoid the unbearable nagging and lectures in cleanliness, the maid decided to make her move and 'get rid' of the female in the most unhygienic way possible - it even disgusted the maid herself when she did it, which was saying something.

She had to wear a small mask that covered her nose and mouth just for the task that she planned to do. The girl had looked surprised to see the maid enter and close the door to Lamin's room when he wasn't there. That surprise instantly wrinkled up into disgust when she spotted the doggy bag that the maid carried in her gloved hands, along with the smell that emitted from there.

With her scrunched up features and a hand covering her nose, the girl had asked in an irritated tone what the hell the maid was doing there and what was up with the bag. The maid merely stared at her with cold eyes before storming up to her, shooting her hand out to wrap around the delicate neck, lifting the choking blue haired girl off the floor with surprising strength.

Tossing the girl down to the floor harshly, the maid then crawled on top of her as she took a moment to regain her breathe. Hiding her disgust, the maid stuck her gloved hand in the doggy bag, feeling that the contents was still surprisingly warm and mushy much to her delight, all the better to use on the germaphobe.

Coating her fingers in the substance, the maid took a second to let out a merry giggle as she shoved three fingers into the girl's panting mouth. The smell hit the disgusted girl's nose full on as she quickly figured out what that disturbing squishy thing was that the maid was smoothing onto her tongue.

The taste was absolutely awful, it was like nothing she ever tasted before and as the pungent scent continued to assault her nostrils, the girl felt her OCD working in overdrive as bile quickly flowed up her throat in response to the shit coating her mouth.

Some of the greenish-orange bile built up to spill down the sides of her cheeks before the maid pulled out her fingers and used her hand to hold the jaw shut, forcing her to keep the burning liquid to gather in her mouth. With her free hand, the green haired woman pulled out a roll of duct tape that she brought just for this and used her teeth to rip off a piece and cover the squirming girl's mouth so that none of the liquid could escape.

With her tainted fingers, the maid ran them down the smooth skin of the girl's face, eyes sadistically taking in the panicking look overcoming her cobalt eyes as her OCD was nearly driving the poor girl nuts with the brown mush that was being painted onto her pale skin.

Placing the duct tape back in her dress pocket, Ms. Pickles then reached behind her to pull out the butchers knife that she had placed in the ribbon around her waist. Running the cold tip of the metal along her shivering collarbone, she then began to cut away the midnight blue dress the girl donned, exposing her body to the maid's malicious gaze.

Hyperventilating, the girl choked on some of the acidy liquid gathered in her mouth, barely even concerned with the cool breeze that blew along exposed body, the only thing she could think about was getting to a shower and scrubbing herself spotless. She hardly registered the various deep cuts the maid placed throughout her trembling body, she did, however, notice when the maid stuck her hand back in the bag to gather more of that repulsing substance.

Her eyes practically looked like they would pop out of her skull when she noticed what the maid planned to do with the fecal matter, her head shook back in forth frantically despite the liquid sloshing around her mouth. A gurgling scream sounded from her taped mouth as the maid began to rub the brown matter into the deep cuts that she left behind, all while humming a soothing tune, the mask hiding the pleasant smile that she always wore.

By the time that the maid finished filling every single open wound with the fecal matter, the girl had fainted from choking on her own vomit. Disappointed that her fun ended so soon, the maid then got a large garbage bag to shove the girl in where she would eventually just die from lack of air or infection, either one didn't matter to her as long as she died. Taking off her tainted gloves and tossing them in the bag too, she then tied it up and heaved the large bag over her shoulder, planning to hide the body somewhere outside in the meantime, until she finished cleaning Lamin's room before he comes home.

After replacing a new pair of gloves onto her hands, she then took a mop and a bucket and jogged back to her master's bedroom, it's a good thing all their floors were either wood or tile; makes it much easier to clean. Once she was finished with that and Lamin still didn't come home, Ms. Pickles took that chance to heave the body bag into her car and drove to the border of town where she dumped the body, knowing that the girl can't come back to life from there.

By the time she went back, the maid realized that she rushed for nothing, seeing as Lamin never returned home until the next morning, oh well.

So Flaky pretty much unknowingly spared her own inevitable death by not complaining to Lamin about his loving maid.

She also saved her own life by not being a gold digger like the other pink haired girl, that one was annoying. Always whining at her sweet boyfriend to take her shopping and coming home with Lamin carrying a armful of bags full of clothes and accessories for the spoiled girl. The maid had it when she overheard the girl talking on the phone with her _actual_ boyfriend, bragging about how she managed to bag a rich one and how she could get them anything they wanted thanks to the pushover she was 'dating'. She had to keep herself from snapping the whore's neck right then and there.

So, one day she lured the girl to her car by saying that Lamin had bought her something extremely expensive and she would have to drive the girl to where he had hidden it. That immediately attracted the spoiled girl into mindlessly going with the smiling maid.

She drove them all the way into the forest at the edge of the border where she parked the car and the pink haired girl had automatically jumped out, strutting ahead and stupidly leaving her back open to the silent maid, complaining about how she didn't think there would be anything worthwhile in a forest.

She was cut off mid whine when the maid grabbed the back of her expensive necklace and yanked it towards her violently so that the girl was choking audibly, manicured nails scratching at her neck in an attempt to grasp a hold of the chain that was digging into her reddening skin. It bit into the fragile flesh as she dragged the rough chain from side to side, happily eyeing the bit of red that began to leak from where the chain was buried.

Gathering the ends of it into one hand the maid made sure to keep her still in a firm hold as her available hand moved up to take out the various colorful pins gathered in the girl's silky hair. Taking one of the pins, the maid used her strength to stab it into the choking girl's throat, making her struggles become wilder as the accessory punctured the soft flesh, she stuck a couple more into the girl's neck before deciding to just toss the rest into her open mouth.

Turning her attention to the diamond earrings, the maid slipped each one off the girl's ear and moving to the side so she can view the girl's terrified face, Ms. Pickles aimed the sharp end of the earring at the dilated pupil that could only stare helplessly at the tip before it was shoved into her bloodshot eye, rupturing the gooey surface to penetrate further inside until only the diamond stuck out, dangling beautifully.

A throaty choking sound resembling a scream escaped the girl as the action was repeated on her other eye by the time the earrings were in place, an endless amount of tears and blood was flowing down the sobbing girl's rosy cheeks.

Bending down with one hand still on the necklace, Ms. Pickles managed to pry off one of the hot pink high heels off of the girl's kicking feet, toying with the heel for a second the maid then quickly jabbed the heel into the girl's abdomen, causing her to lurch forward at the sudden sharp pain that bloomed along her middle, unable to view what was causing her such agony, only seemed to intensify it dramatically.

Ripping it back out, the maid then slammed it back in, repeating the vicious action over and over until the girl's sequined pink dress was doused in scarlet, at one point her intestines became tangled with the heel and was brutally ripped out of the body with the consistent in and out movement, she continued this all the way until the girl's struggling died down and she grew limp in the woman's hold, dripping intestines hanging down between her drenched legs. Gripping the ends of her silky hair, the smiling woman dragged the girl all the way to the edge of the forest where she untied the girl's ribbon from her hair, knotting it around the damaged neck, she then tied the other end to a tree branch, leaving the materialistic girl to dangle there alone where no one would find her.

Ms. Pickles was quite delighted to find that Lamin wasn't all that heartbroken about the girls mysterious disappearances, he just figured that they decided to move and left it at that.

And so far, Flaky has proven to be nothing but a sweet girl who genuinely cared for the French male and for that Ms. Pickles was actually contemplating letting the girl live, though she doubted that would happen seeing as the happy couple didn't look like they would break up anytime soon.

But she would just wait and see what happens.

After all, all good things must come to an end sometime.

**xXx**

My god, the woman had never felt so sick to her stomach at the sight she was viewing in front of her at that moment. She had been suspicious on what the two had been up to when Lamin had snuck into the mansion a couple nights ago carrying a small bag with a deep blush tainting his cheeks as he hurried to his room.

She found out when one night the couple had accidentally left the door slightly ajar, the sounds coming from there drawing the maid's attention as she peeked inside, her green eyes widening at the horrid sight before her.

The petite redhead was on top of the panting French boy, bouncing lightly on his lap and drawing the most appealing sounds from his parted lips as his hands grasped her hips tightly, helping her vigorous movements, her back arched delicately, hands resting on his legs behind her to hold her up as he thrusted upwards into her, gaining lustful mewls from her.

He never noticed the peeping maid at the open door, lust gleamed eyes focused entirely on his beautiful girlfriend above him, sitting up, he wrapped his powerful arms around her delicate form, holding her against him and burying his face against her bosom, lavishing it with kisses.

No matter how much she tried, the maid could not for the life of her, tear her eyes away from the sight, slowly, the longer she watched, she noticed the wild, fiery hair transform into dark green tresses, wavy from being released from their tight braid as she suddenly visualized herself as the one being ravished by her handsome master, coaxing such alluring sounds from his husky voice.

Her hand had begun to drift to the bottom of her dress the longer she watched, replacing the redhead with herself, all the way up until Lamin moaned out Flaky's name. And just like that the mirage was broken as she yanked her hand away like it had touched fire; she refused to pleasure herself to that disgusting display.

Lamin suddenly flipped them over so that he was on top, ferociously pumping into the writhing redhead below. The maid bit her lip, wishing that was her, she had never seen her master become so rough like that.

It was strangely arousing.

She ended up staying and watching the whole thing, all the way until they were both laying there in blissful peace.

The next words that left her master's mouth made her want to hurl her dinner onto the floor.

"I love you, Flaky."

**xXx**

"I think she's the one." Those words instantly made Ms. Pickles pause in her cleaning to stare at her master with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?" She murmured, she really hoped that didn't mean that he was planning on doing anything drastic..

"Flaky, I think she's the one..I'm..I'm going to ask her to marry me." He told her with such a happy smile that she felt her chest ache at the sight of it, knowing that another woman was the cause of it, not her.

Placing the broom to the side, the maid turned to him with stern eyes, her same smile still on her lips. "Master, don't you think that's a hasty decision? You're only twenty." There's no way in hell that she was supporting his decision.

He frowned. "No. I know I love her and I'm going to marry her, I don't think age really makes a difference."

"I don't think its a good idea. What if you marry her and suddenly find out that she wasn't actually the one for you?" She argued, she was going to convince him to not do it, whether he likes it or not.

He stood up from his seat on the couch, trying to intimidate her with his height. "I _know_ she's the one Ms. Pickles. God, I would think you of all people would support me in my decision." He looked frustrated at her refusal to approve his decision, hands fisting his sweater in growing irritation.

Her smile began to crack with his words and refusal to listen to her. "I would support you. If you weren't making such a stupid decision."

"What the hell do you mean, stupid decision? Do you know how long I've thought about this? It's not something I just decided on a whim." He actually looked offended at her words; she never did speak out at him before.

She couldn't help herself; the words left her mouth before she could stop them. "You're contemplating on marrying a whore!"

He froze, his eyes widening a bit at her words. Then suddenly those lavender orbs narrowed into a furious glare at the insult towards his future wife to be. "Flaky is not a whore! Why would you say that Ms. Pickles.." His eyes softened with sorrow. "Why are you so against me right now..? You're like my sister, I would expect you to back me up."

"I don't want you to think of me as a sister! I never wanted you to think of me as a sister." Again, the words shot out of her mouth before she could stop them, what was wrong with her today? She's never had a slip of words before.

The implications of her caring about him beyond a platonic relationship lingered in the air between them as he could only stare at her flushed face with a stunned look. This new information taking him completely by surprise.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Lamin turned his head down to face the ground, bangs hiding his expression from her. "No matter. I'm still going to marry her with your approval or not." He whispered in finality, turning away and walking off without another word, leaving the maid to stare hopelessly at his receding back.

**xXx**

It's been a few months since her confession and Lamin hasn't spoken a word to her since, haven't even looked in her direction much to her growing distress. And to make matters worse she has seen the diamond ring that now graced the redhead's finger, making her that much more insane with her growing anger.

This was it, she's had it with that girl, she's managed to unintentionally drive a wedge between the maid and her master.

And tonight was the perfect night to act, seeing as Lamin was going out on his bachelors party, leaving his princess all alone in his room.

When she had entered the room, she found the redhead sitting on his bed, fondly smiling at her ring, managing to irk the maid even further.

Feeling the nagging feeling that a stare gives, Flaky looked up and jumped a bit at the sight of the glaring maid. "M-Ms. Pickles, what are you doing up? D-do you need something?"

"It's because of you," she murmured so soft that Flaky had to strain her ears to hear it. "It's because of you that he can barely stand to look at me." She growled, unbridled anger coating her tone as she stomped towards the girl, yanking her up by the front of her nightgown she tossed the redhead onto the wooden floor with unrestrained anger.

Flaky squeaked when her back made impact with the hard floor, sending a painful jolt up and down her aching back. The maid crawled on top of her and without a second thought of torture; her anger drove her to just plunge the knife deep into her belly.

At the sudden sharp pain exploding in her middle ripped a scream from her throat, which the maid swiftly muffled with her own lips. When the only noise that left the girl was sobs was when the maid deemed it safe to pull her mouth away, running a finger along the full lips, eyes taking a lustful shine. "These were the lips that he kissed. In a way I'm kissing him."

Her lips pressed back down onto the crying girls one, smothering any sound that could escape as she pulled the knife out only to pierce it back in at a different spot on her body. She did same thing over and over, all the while moving her lips lovingly over the sobbing girl's, incoherent babbles escaping from between their locked lips, and she made sure to keep them locked together, even when the redhead coughed up a bit of blood, the red liquid dribbling down the side of her cheek.

A large crimson pool began to gather beneath them and she knew that she would be in for a lot of cleaning later as she slashed the knife upward, cutting a line up her middle and exposing her insides to the maid's searching hands as she began pulling out her intestines and tossing them to the side.

She became so lost in the bloodlust that she barely noticed that Flaky had died already as she pulled back and began to plunge the knife repeatedly into the girl's chest, in the exact spot where her heart was located, the squelching sound of the knife piercing the fragile flesh, the feeling of the warm blood spraying onto her form with each downward stab of her knife, fueled her actions further, stabbing over and over, eyes filling with maniacal glee at the amount of blood that was being shed.

She was so lost in the act that she didn't even hear the bedroom door creak open, she did however hear the loud gasp and stopped in her actions to look over her shoulder to see who had caught her; green orbs automatically caught her master stumbling backwards from the sight of his mutilated fiancée.

He fell backwards onto his bum, his shaking form falling into a shocked state at the devastating sight. Ms. Pickles grinned, turning back to the deceased female and eyeing her ringed finger, and began to slice off said finger, it would be easier to just pull the ring off but she wanted the finger that dared to wear anything from Lamin off completely.

She needed to stab it brutally to break off the bone, but managed to do it and tugged off the crimson stained ring to slip it on her own finger with proud eyes, marveling at the drenched diamond.

She stood and made her way to her shell shocked master, who was trembling uncontrollably. Her pleasant smile appeared on her lips as she kneeled in front of him and pulled his terror filled face into her chest, hugging him gently, she laid her cheek on his head lovingly as she stroked his back to calm down his shaking, her green eyes shut blissfully.

"The only one you need is me."

**xXx**

**Yay, I killed Flaky! And now I'm sad. ): oh well, I can't believe how long this came out. ._. All I know is that Lammy would make a handsome boy, he be attracting all the bitches. :3**

**Oh and anyone who's read AmI's story should know that we made up a ship name of our names for fun. xD CryAmI is what it's called if I'm dominant, but dammit AmIBlue sounds better, why?! You suck AmI! xD**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
